Una tarde de primavera
by nomasrun
Summary: Ichimatsu trabaja como enfermero de insituto; gusta de los gatos y tiene una vida tranquila la cual a veces se ve alterada por su doloroso amigo Karamatsu. Un día llega a su vida Jyushimatsu, estudiante apodado como delincuente por el resto de profesores y alumnos. De alguna forma todo resuelve en una amistad. JyushixIchi insinuación de Osokara.*créditos portada: Steakfrites


Es una agradable tarde de primavera. El sol, lejos de ser intenso, acaricia con suavidad la cubierta vegetal constituida por el césped y algunas flores: unas en botón y otras que comienzan a abrir. El lugar se encuentra en completa calma. No hay sonidos de estudiantes revoloteando pues, a esas horas estos aún se encuentran en clases; una suave brisa permite que todo de agite, se polinicen las flores y con ello se compartan las fragancias de los árboles en flor.

Es una agradable tarde de primavera, y el viento mece sus alborotados cabellos. No puede evitar que su mirada se curve en dirección a los pétalos de Sakura que revolotean hasta perderse en al firmamento. Se detiene un segundo a apreciar el paisaje y da una pausada pero profunda calada a su cigarrillo dejándose embriagar por aquella nebulosa esencia a nicotina, sintiéndose levemente mareado. Le gusta la sensación, le hace sentir lejano a todo lo que conoce, lejos en algún lugar donde no sean necesarias las palabras para comunicar todo lo que Ichi tiene para entregar y eso para él esta bien.

Ve el reloj con motivo de gatos que descansa sobre su muñeca derecha, el receso pronto acabará y debe ir retomando su rumbo hacia la sala de enfermería. Decide quedarse unos minutos más en lo que la colilla del cigarro se consume cuando un particular sonido llega a sus oídos.

Un pequeño gato blanco maúlla. Ichimatsu es lo suficientemente experimentado en el tema como para saber que aquello era una clara señal de auxilio. Se pone alerta, sin poder evitar que unas orejas de gato sobresalgan de su cabeza con una señal de preocupación clara en su rostro. Mira hacia los alrededores pero nada. Ahora ve nervioso e inquieto esperando a un segundo maullido que le permita ubicarse. El sonido llega; voltea hacia los árboles de cerezo, ahí se encuentra.

El pequeño gato se posa sobre una rama. Esta luce frágil y el viento la mece con un constante frenesí. Ahí vuelve a preocuparse, y sin medir sus actos deja el cigarro en el suelo acercándose hasta el minino con un paso entre forzado y apresurado. Instintivamente se posa sobre la punta de sus dedos intentando alcanzar la rama de la cual pende el gato, pero parece ser demasiado alta para su estatura. Luego de tres intentos ya se encuentra con las mejillas encendidas de la vergüenza, dando pequeños saltitos intentando alcanzar la rama, pero nada.

-Tsk…- Masculla por lo bajo mirando hacia el suelo, y en contestación el gato vuelve a maullar de forma lastimera, se notaba que era muy pequeño aún y estaba claramente asustado- Y..y-yo… -deja de dar saltos y su vista se ensombrece unos segundos, sintiendo pena y frustración consigo mismo lo que le lleva a ver en dirección al suelo - yo lo siento…-

Su monólogo se ve interrumpido por una mano que sin previo aviso se posa sobre su hombro derecho y hace que Ichimatsu se erice del susto por tan invasivo acto dando un jadeo de sorpresa. Voltea instintivamente hacia su espalda, descubriendo que aquella presión es originada por una mano grande y trabajada de tono cobrizo.

Recorre con la mirada y se encuentra con unos brazos igual de trabajados así como el dueño de estos. No sabe bien cómo describir todo eso que está viendo, la persona le doblaba en tamaño, tiene un atuendo similar al de gente sacada de un manga de villanos: Usa el abrigo de invierno del instituto pero parece adaptado con mangas que dan la impresión de haber sido arrancadas a la fuerza, el cuello está doblado hacia arriba cubriendo la mitad del rostro del chico y utiliza los pantalones del instituto, más no porta calcetines sino que está calzando unas sandalias de madera que no hace sino más que sumarle altura. Sobre su cuello descansa un collar de gruesas cuencas doradas y sobre su cabeza sobresale un gorro negro con una gruesa cuenca dorada que se luce en el centro.

No está seguro de qué debe decir; por un lado un sentimiento de peligro le dice que debe alejarse pero por otra la impresión es muy grande y se queda pasmado en su sitio. El minino vuelve a maullar, recordándole a Ichi su misión de rescate y haciéndole sudar frio. Su acompañante nota su expresión nerviosa, y ve en dirección al maullido, encontrándose al gato blanco sobre la rama delgada con la expresión dubitante de saltar desde aquella elevada altura o no.

El fornido brazo cobrizo se alza, y sin esfuerzo ya se encuentra sosteniendo al gato. Ichimatsu siente que su corazón se le saldrá del pecho ¿Qué planeaba aquella persona? No podía estar del todo seguro; pero no puede apartar la vista de lo que hace, solo en caso de que el sujeto decida ponerse pesado y deba hacer algo al respecto.

El chico ahora le observa. Una mirada profunda y penetrante que no hace más que poner nervioso a Ichi. No dice nada, sólo baja el brazo y de pronto ya le está extendiendo al gato el cual toma con cuidado y acaricia con suavidad, proporcionándole mimos para tranquilizarlo.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo permanece así, tal vez sólo el suficiente. Pero cuando el gato ya se encuentra repuesto y comienza a ronronear y a contornearse sobre la palma de Ichi este alza la vista encontrándose de nueva cuenta con esos ojos penetrantes que no pierden cuenta de sus actos.

Ichimatsu se encorva levemente, agitándose levemente al no saber qué hacer. Lleva una mano hasta sus cabellos y los alborota aún más, como dándose ánimos para lo que pretendía hacer.

-…yo.. – desvía la vista hacia el suelo, evitando continuar con ese incómodo silencio y se da media vuelta, dándole la espalda- ...gracias- Murmura dejando al gato en el suelo, el cual ahora va hasta la persona que le ha salvado y reparte ronroneos sobre su pierna. – Debo irme, adiós- Voltea levemente a verle con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa cubierta de un leve carmín que no hace más que provocar un leve espasmo en el chico. De pronto este siente el impulso de dar un paso hacia Ichimatsu, pero este ya ha emprendido marcha de vuelta al edificio; dejándole un mar de palabras atragantadas en la garganta, las mejillas encendidas y el pecho lleno de mariposas revoloteando.

Era una agradable tarde de primavera. Las clases habían avanzado a paso tranquilo durante toda la jornada. De vez en cuando aparecía uno que otro niño por su salón de enfermería, de vez en cuando dejaba que algún chico adormilado tomara una siesta mientras fingía no haber visto nada. Ahora se encuentra solo, no puede evitar querer abrir la ventana de la sala y permitir que el viento entre en la habitación. Toma asiento en un pequeño taburete y disfruta de la vista que le proporciona el segundo piso del edificio; esta vez puede ver algunos estudiantes jugando desde la cancha de futbol, algunas niñas riendo en grupo y una que otra persona comiendo.

Sus ojos se cierran levemente con un semblante adormilado, tan absorto está en su lugar de confort que no ve venir cuando unos brazos desde la espalda le rodean en una suerte de abrazo. De cierta forma se siente acostumbrado al acto y en lugar de alterarse, se mueve un poco con mustia, pero no hace mayor esfuerzo por quitarse a su amigo de encima – Pesas – Gruñe por lo bajo, pero eso crea el efecto contrario y el otro le estrecha con mayor fuerza. Esto molesta Ichimatsu, y extendiendo su brazo hacia atrás delimita su espacio personal - ¿Qué quieres kusomatsu? –Pregunta queriendo sonar igual de molesto a como se siente pero continúa adormilado.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi buraza después del trabajo? –No eran hermanos, pero por alguna razón karamatsu tenía esa extraña afición de hacerse llamar su hermano mayor. Quizás sentía que no podía dejar a Ichimatsu solo, no es que usualmente creara ese efecto con el resto de las personas pero Karamatsu era alguien extraño: A veces demasiado idiota para captar el ambiente y otras demasiado perspicaz para el gusto de Ichi.

-Seguimos trabajando, ¿Sabes? – Le recuerda ya resignado, y lleva uno de sus dedos hasta sus oídos limpiándose con estos –¿Podrías dejarme sólo? Estoy en mitad de algo aquí – Intenta zafarse, no admitiría que gusta de la compañía ajena, pero en ese momento no se encuentra de ánimos para soportar a su doloroso amigo.

-Vamos, no seas así – Esta vez Karamatsu se posiciona frente a Ichi, sujetándole por los hombros con esa sonrisa determinada suya. No puede evitar caer en cuenta de la corbata violácea con un pequeño gato en la punta; él mismo se la dio pero ahora se arrepentía pues Karamatsu la usa siempre que puede y alardea de ella haciendo que Ichimatsu quiera morir de la vergüenza. Tampoco puede quejarse, él mismo usa la corbata que Kara le dio en retribución en una ocasión, una negra que termina en una pequeña calavera y que aunque lo niegue le gusta mucho.

Suspira y no dice nada, haciendo que Karamatsu lo entienda como una aprobación para quedarse en ese lugar. Satisfecho recorre el salón de enfermería y va a buscar una silla para sentarse junto a su amigo para platicar de cualquier cosa.

El tiempo corre y sin darse cuenta ya se encuentran conversando de forma amena y habitual. Era extraño como Karamatsu podía causar ese efecto en Ichimatsu, quien era demasiado reservado para entablar conversación con el resto de profesores pero podía desenvolverse bien al lado de este.

-Si y ¡Siempre busca llevarme la contraria a lo que le digo!-

-Hum- Asiente dándole la razón, ensimismado en la conversación, sin tomar en cuenta el paso del tiempo – Te dejas llevar muy rápido por ese alumno Kusomatsu – comenta entre divertido y serio.

-Tal vez, pero no dejaré que Osomatsu-kun arruine _my perfect style_ – Responde al tiempo que cierra los ojos y hace una pose extraña con los brazos, ganándose un chasqueo de lengua por parte de su compañero de cabellos desordenados.

-Ya detente con eso, eres molesto ..tsk – Refunfuña, sintiendo vergüenza de tener por amigo a alguien así.

Karamatsu con oídos sordos hace amago de ver el reloj de pulsera y se pone de pie de golpe – ¡Uwaa, ya se me hizo tarde! Te veo al rato _brother –_ Comenta apresurado, sin darle tiempo al otro de responderte cuando ya se encuentra abriendo la puerta para irse rápido pero es interrumpido al encontrarse de frente con otra persona con la cual choca de frente –Aahh yo, _my Little child_ lo sien…- Se apresura a decir pero se queda sin palabras al ver con quién ha chocado, haciendo que su semblante cambie a uno confundido.

Ichimatsu extiende sus orbes permitiendo que el violáceo de su iris brille con los rayos solares dándoles a sus ojos un aspecto de transparencia que no era habitual. Le reconoce. Sabe que se trata del chico que le ayudó hace unas horas atrás. Pero se siente extraño y confundido de tenerle allí en sus dominios. Su amigo voltea a verle y le hace una expresión con la cual le cuestiona si estará bien. En respuesta Ichi levanta su ante brazo e inclina su mano hacia abajo restándole importancia a la situación – Sensei, ya debería irse llegará tarde a clases- Comenta despreocuadamente ahora caminando hacia una mesita y ordenando algunas cosas.

-Ah..y-yo, ¡Tienes razón! Y-ya me voy – Comenta apresuradamente dejándolos atrás con cierta duda reflejada, voltea a ver y ve como jyushimatsu entra en aquel salón de enfermería sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado.

N/A: Bueno es el fin del primer capítulo; esta historia surgió a las 4 de la mañana por si creen que está algo apresurada Jaja. Tenía planeado hacerlo un oneshot pero se me ocurrieron algunas cosas que quise agregar, aunque no será un fic largo. Gracias a quienes leen y se agradecen siempre sus comentarios(?)


End file.
